


Cruisin' down Kenford

by cablecat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablecat/pseuds/cablecat
Summary: 1̟d̩̳̞͘ ͕̟͈͎̮ģo̤̥͡e̲ș̜̟͓̟ ̡on ͈a̦ ṛ̥̙̼o̸̟ạ̶͈̹͎̤͉̩d̢͓̖͍ ̠ț̰̫r̭̀i̜̰̝͉̟p ̖͕͚͎͎̙̱an̖d͕





	Cruisin' down Kenford

You were walking down empty streets of your hometown, Kenford, North Dakota. It felt like just another winter day, your aunt had just asked you to run to the corner store for some copier paper. Carrying a whole stack in a plastic bag, you made your way down the avenue, a few miles ahead of you before you would reach home. Chilly breezes weaved through alleyways and along the sidewalk, causing your hair to become disheveled. You should have carried some bobby pins on you. Despite the winds, the sun was shining as brightly as it usually did in the summer. Yawning, you planned to take a nap once you were done with your errand.

Just another day.

//meanwhile//

“There seems to be a shortcut through this city.” Niall stated, scrolling through Waze on Louis’ phone. 

“Really?” Liam seemed to perk up immediately from the book he was reading and peeked over Niall’s shoulder. “Thank God, I thought we’d be stuck on this road forever. How far away’s the town?”

“About three miles. Louis, at this rate we’ll make it to Marshall’s Peak a day early!” Niall proclaimed, placing the phone back on the mount.

“Great!” Louis then made a swift turn at the next exit, nearly waking up Zayn and Harry. A five month road trip around the United States of America definitely tired the band out, but the journey revolving around each landmark was exciting for all of them. The five members had already toured the Northeast coast, and currently were in the middle of the west. Here, it was almost nothing but boring beige and distant mountains for miles.

“Kenford… was it?” Louis read, squinting at the map while trying to keep an eye on the road. Turning once again, he made their way onto a smaller road, leading into the sleepy town of Kenford, North Dakota.

It was almost 3:00 PM. It seemed as if it was getting dark already, however you could begin to see your house from all the way down the block. You checked your phone and saw a few notifications from your friend Arthur. He was rambling about something to do with the next science project, obviously. He was always worrying about the next test, quiz, or even exit slip. You were about to formulate another spiel about how he had nothing to worry about, when suddenly you heard an ear-piercing screech behind you. The next events happened in a flash, and before you knew it, One Direction had hit you with their squeaky clean, scarlet-maroon jeep; sending you flying across the sidewalk and killing you instantly.

“Sorry about that mate!” Niall called out.

“Niall, we probably killed that person!” Louis protested.

“K-keep driving, Louis! This town only has a population of 2,353 people!” And with that, Louis sped up, driving until their red car, stains of your blood almost unrecognizable from the vehicle’s hue, disappeared into the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u realize college is in two days and you need to practice ur writing skills lol


End file.
